


Sandra Partial

by gabewrites, gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Every click of the train along the tracks is a second Sledge and Snafu can't afford to waste. Not when they both know Shelton is leaving the next time they stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh im gonna write more of this. Its gonna happen. I love those boys ..
> 
> The title is from an anthony raneri song i couldnt stop thinking off when i was typing this up. Go listen fjdjjf

The soft sunlight that poured into the train car was something Merriell wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to, not when he compared it to the blistering, uncomfortable heat he had come to expect. He felt the gentle glow attempt to soothe his clean face, but getting rid of the grime and viscera of war wasn’t as easy as scrubbing his face or trying to scratch memories out through his scalp with shampoo. If he tried hard enough, he was sure he’d find some sort of filth still lingering on his skin.

God knows it was still clinging to his insides. Kind of made him want to punch the sun out of the sky for acting like everything was suddenly supposed to be all peachy keen now that the war had ended.

“Sledgehammer?” Snafu tried to grab Eugene’s attention so he could stop grabbing onto the memory of war, but his voice softened when he saw Sledge sleeping against the side of the train. The sun did more good for Sledge than Shelton, bringing out the auburn of his hair, all fluffy from a proper shower. It cradled his face towards the light, pointed out stray freckles, made it so Shelton could count his eyelashes individually if he kept staring. Which he was. Staring. He didn’t know if he was allowed to wake Eugene up when he looked so peaceful. 

For the first time since before the war, Snafu felt himself being cautious. It was nice to know that a part of himself might have stayed out of the war. It was nice to know that he did have some emotions to go along with him being an insufferable asshole. Not that he showed them.

“Snaf?” Sledge was barely awake, only floating back into consciousness due to the presence of Shelton’s eyes. Still staring. Shelton didn’t look away. Sledge, even with his tired eyes, looked- as Snaf would have put it if he had the nerve- fucking gorgeous. Eugene pushed himself up in his seat, but Snafu kept his eyes on him. They had been alone for a little while now. Maybe Merriell was getting a bit too bold. 

Eugene cleared his throat when Shelton kept staring. “Shelton?” His skin was noticeably flushed in response to the attention, but Snafu still had yet to find out if that was uncomfortable red or ‘stop teasing around already’ red. He hadn’t been bold enough to test those waters. Instead he laughed and rested his arm on Sledge’s shoulder. 

“Just wondering if you wanted to keep me company, Gene.” Eugene choked at the nickname and the slow drawl Merriell used when he wanted attention. He always came on a little strong. “‘Sposed to be in New Orleans in the next half an hour, if you care.” Snafu’s tone was more subdued when he finished that thought, realizing that it was the first time he had acknowledged that he would be leaving Sledge alone. He wondered if Sledge knew that he didn’t want to leave. 

It was hard to know when Shelton lived on biting sarcasm and denied emotional vulnerability. 

Eugene was more awake now, leaning against Shelton’s arm without really thinking. He cracked a smile as he looked out into the slowly setting sun. The light was slowly turning from yellow to deep orange-y red. “Aw, you ain’t gonna miss me, are you, Shelton?” It was supposed to be teasing, but that same quiet longing sank into his words. “Can’t believe for a second that you aren’t excited to get away from me.” 

The back of Eugene’s hair was sticking up all funny. Snafu wanted to run his hands through it. His fingers twitched when he thought about it, restless and maybe impatient. “Nah, it’s me you want gone, I’ve been the lice in your hair since you showed up in Pavuvu.” At the mention of lice Sledge impulsively scratched at his head, but he didn’t scold Merriell for the analogy. He just laughed that warm genuine sunshine bullshit that made Snafu’s teeth rot out. 

They were both smiling then, Sledge still looking out the window Snafu looking down at his own feet. Banter was easy, and so was the hand at the nape of Eugene’s neck that brushed gently in circles. There was a silent agreement that touching was acceptable as the sun went down. Maybe because no one would notice in the dark, but more likely because the sunlight sinking away was their time ticking away. 

Snafu felt a normally unknown pit in his stomach open up, the maybe fifteen minutes left digging at his gut. Fifteen minutes. Then he was supposed to get up and walk away from Sledge and never see him again. He realized quickly that the hand holding the back of Eugene’s neck didn’t want to let go. 

Sledge felt like his chest was tied in knots when Shelton pulled his head close. Snafu’s teeth clenched as he held Sledge in the crook of his neck. 

Eugene felt Shelton take a deep breath and then felt the painful shake upon exhale. It physically hurt him to know that Snafu was really holding onto him. He couldn’t put his finger on just how they had managed to share some sort of bond closer than any of the other marines without a word of acknowledgement. It hurt him to think that rough and tough Snafu ‘scrubs drums for no man’ Shelton seemed to be on the verge of crying while tangling a hand in his hair and barring an arm across his chest. Almost as if for protection. 

Sledge knew that Snafu was always protecting him, trying to make sure he got home. He didn’t quite understand why, out of everyone, Shelton latched onto him, but the arm in front of his chest felt the same as every warning and abrupt pull out of harm’s way that Merriell provided him during the war. Maybe he didn’t need the protection from war anymore, but from war had left behind in him. Maybe Shelton was trying to take all of the struggle from him for himself. 

The sun was just a sliver in the sky when Shelton loosened his grip and sighed with the same resigned shakiness as before. “Sorry for gettin’ all sentimental, Cher.” 

He let his hands drop from Eugene completely, feeling somewhat shameful for not being able to keep his hands to himself. He’d ruin Eugene if he didn’t have the restraint. There was no sense in dragging Sledge down that road of hiding and fearing and  _ sinning.  _ He was sure if he got under Eugene’s skin then his mama would come and beat his ass for corrupting his perfect little Alabama boy. Like he was some fucking angel born to give her grandbabies. Snaf felt his stomach get sick at the thought of Sledge settling down with the first blonde beauty who promised to make a good impression on his mom. Kissin’. Havin’ kids. He wanted to vomit. 

He wasn’t allowed to ruin that pretty little Alabama white boy. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave him the cold shoulder to avoid what he assumed was a confused or better yet disgusted face. “Snaf-” If only Eugene could stop pulling him in, a concerned hand on his shoulder, thumb brushing gently at the skin through his uniform. Sledge noticed Shelton’s resistance and scoffed. “Would you look at me, you asshole?” Snafu grinned at that and his attempt to ignore was shattered as quickly as it came. 

When he turned, Eugene pulled Snafu into a tight hug, the kind you gave when you thought you were about to lose someone forever. Or when someone hugged you after your grandma died. They were dying with the light, setting just like the sun, and Eugene wasn’t having it. He was mourning. Only Shelton laughing managed to get Eugene to loosen up a little.

“What, boo? You can’t get sappy on me, too, ya gonna give me a goodbye kiss?” Merriell joked as he pulled away from the hug. But it was only a joke to Eugene, and that was obvious when Shelton had to wet his lip before catching it between his teeth, a laugh bubbling back up from his chest. The sun was down now, only the stars offering a low, dim light that allowed them to see each other’s features. Most everyone else on the train was asleep or couldn’t see them. Snafu reminded himself not to get too brave. Not when he was five minutes from home with that itch for impulse under his skin. 

He expected Sledge to laugh back, to relieve that tension like he always did with his bright laugh that blinded Merriell beyond belief and reset the atmosphere for something less taboo. Instead Eugene stayed silent, and Snafu saw his hard when their eyes met. He wasn’t ready to let go. 

They hadn’t talked about this. The few times they had caught each other’s eyes just before turning in for the night and almost touched each other with more intimate intent that allowed. It always happened at night, when everything was quiet and they forgot they weren’t the only ones sitting in that shitty camp in their dirty uniforms waiting for the war to be merciful. 

A few times Shelton had caught himself leaning forward and then yanked himself back and away from Eugene, the clank of his dog tags against each other as they hit his sternum snapping them out of that dumbass frame of mind. As if they had a chance. As if the war would let them have some kind of happiness. As if no one would catch them and they’d get court martialed and never see each other again. 

But no one was watching them now. When Eugene’s eyes looked so desperate and lost, and Snafu wished New Orleans would never come up. That time limit was ticking away and driving a knife into Shelton’s chest, sinking in between everything fragile inside of him and getting ready to rip back out when they got to his stop. He couldn’t stop his stomach from turning, screaming for Eugene to make the first move if he really needed something from Shelton. 

Eugene kept on staring, his lips parting in slow motion as he contemplated what to do. Maybe he was sorting through a pros and cons list, fuck if Shelton knew. His hands were getting restless again. His hands were cold. Sledge’s leg looked warm and the blood rushing through Shelton’s ears clouded his judgement. His palm was resting purposefully on Eugene’s thigh and he thought he was going to lose his breath.

Sledge thought about pulling away but he had no reason to this time, other than the fear holding his throat closed. Those lingering thoughts of what his family would think, if they’d be able to tell that he’d kissed a man when he got home, if he even wanted a woman after Shelton touched him. He didn’t understand how a hand on his leg made his head spin, and the hungry curiosity made him want to know if more would make him lose it. He was sure that hand could convince him to follow Snafu into hell. 

Merriell felt himself shiver every time he breathed, but he couldn’t move without knowing that Eugene wanted something too. Time was running out and his voice only came out in a whisper. “Genie, do you wanna kiss me or are you gonna kick me out for sayin’ that?” Only one more breath shook from Shelton’s lungs before Eugene was grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tugging him forward, their lips jerking forward and meeting gently in the middle. 

It should have been frantic, lustful, something dirty to leave behind with the war when the train stopped, but Snafu’s hands found Eugene’s hair in the dark. Eugene’s hands moved to hold Shelton’s face and refused to let go. 

Eugene felt his entire self tingle every time Merriell’s lips moved, a little chapped and a little rough just like the rest of him. Shelton’s hands were sliding down the back of his neck, and all that calloused roughness did was ass appeal. His face was flushed with heat and the fact that he was unbelievably attracted to Shelton being 102% man. Touching him. Kissing him. Making him god damn swoon while making a pleased noise in the back of his throat. 

If it weren’t for the dark, Shelton wouldn’t have been able to slide dam near into Sledge’s lap as startled hands held him at the sides. This level of affection showing in public was just about as dumb as they could get, but adrenaline had them both running with it. Their touches were frantic in a way, while their lips remained slow, savouring every second left until the train started slowing, an awful screech of a noise making their lips press harder. Echoing the screech to a halt was the panic coursing through their veins. 

Eugene was hugging him again, tight around his waist, lips still pressed firmly to his as his eyes clenched tightly shut. Snafu held him too, with a weak sense of loss pricking at his eyes. He moved his lips to taste the feeling of Sledge’s mouth one last time. 

And then the train stopped. Door opened. Sledge pulled away with fear in his eyes and a hand on Shelton’s chest, feeling his heart beat, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Shelton felt that knife pull out, jagged side tearing one of his lungs. Sledge had to force himself to let go of Shelton’s uniform when he stood. Eugene truly wouldn’t have been able to tell if he was breathing if someone asked. Every part of him wanted Snafu back right this instant. 

Shelton looked back at Sledge a good five times before stepping off the train, his heart sinking into his stomach when his foot touched New Orleans for the first time in what felt like a long time. He looked at the sky, at one of the stars, and then out into the city. He didn’t want to move. 

Eugene looked at Snafu with a lump still stuck in his throat, his lips tingling, a want and a need coiling up in his gut. He didn’t know if he could bare the train rolling away and when Snafu starting walking away he decided he wasn’t about to find out. “Hold it!” He yelled weakly as the train operator moved to start them on their way again. And his feet slammed down to New Orleans before his brain could catch up, eyes scanning the crowd for Snafu.    



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! A regular update! Here we go!!!

A feeling of panic clawed its way up Eugene’s throat when he saw so many people, and no Snafu. The train wasn’t about to wait up for him, but his feet were glued to the spot, his eyes searching for the direction to run. “Merriell!” His voice sounded slightly pathetic against the roar of the crowd until he spotted Shelton breaking away from it, walking in the other direction with determination in his stride. 

The sounds of the people around him no longer interfered, drowned out by fear or excitement or how stupid he was being right then. He ran, pushing through the edge of the crowd like he was running out of air and his life depended on it- like Snafu would disappear if he didn’t get to him fast enough.

Once out of the crowd, Snafu walked slow, without purpose. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find a hotel to sleep in and hope he would never wake up or a bar to drink himself into blackout. He wasn’t thinking very positively of his situation. He may have been home, but he had nowhere to go, no one to see, and the taste of Sledge still lingering on his lips. It was making him feel a little destructive. He couldn’t stop asking himself why he hadn’t made a move on Eugene sooner. Why he never thought it would happen. Why he got of that train when he knew damn well he had no one to go home to. 

A hand on his shoulder made his breathing still, causing him to fear for the worst until that twangy Alabama tone in his ear, barely above a whisper.

“Shelton…” Eugene had meant to speak louder, and he hadn’t meant to touch Snafu’s shoulder for so long before actually speaking, but he smiled when Shelton’s shoulders relaxed at the sound of his voice. He still didn’t turn around yet, and he took a deep breath. 

“Gene.” When he did turn around, Eugene’s hands dropped from him. He wanted to kiss him again. He couldn’t, but he wanted to. And then Shelton slapped him across the face before pulling him into a long, tighter than necessary hug, laughing and smiling against his shoulder. Eugene, though still a bit shaken, held onto Snafu just as tight. “Oh man…” Shelton trailed off, squeezing Sledge with even more force for a moment. “You fuckin’ idiot, what are you doing here?”

Snafu acted like they hadn’t seen each other in five years rather than five minutes, his eyes all giddy and excited when he pulled away to let Sledge see them. If anyone was giving them funny looks, they weren’t paying attention. “I just...couldn’t stay on that train.” Sledge was still smiling, but his voice was small, almost scared. “Couldn’t get to Alabama without you and not knowing if I’d ever see you again.” Snafu wished he could grab Eugene’s hand and tell him that everything was okay. 

He still had the urge, however, to remind Sledge how much of a dumbass he was for following him off that train instead of going home to his family. 

The thought of Sledge’s parents not knowing where he was made him a little nervous. “Ain’t your mom and dad expecting you home?” Snafu tried to sound lighthearted, but Sledge gave him a hell of a look. They were standing still in the middle of New Orleans, staring at each other while people passed them by. Eugene’s eyes were lit up by a flickering street lamp above their heads. Snafu found himself unable to look away. 

“I can go see my family whenever I want, Alabama is only a few hours away.” Merriell still seemed a bit confused- didn’t seem to understand why Sledge would rather be there with him than on his way to a warm welcome home. “Just felt like I needed you right now. Felt like you weren’t something I wanted to lose.” Eugene’s head was back in the war, thinking about how many times he prayed he wouldn’t lose Shelton in the next firefight. Thinking about how each time, before it got bad, he made sure to study the way Snafu looked. The way his body was shaped. The way his mouth moved when he talked. Just in case it was the last time he got to see him. That’s how he felt looking Snafu over on the train. 

He cautiously brushed his hand against Shelton’s, purposefully, but casual enough to look like an accident. “I couldn’t let you go home to no one.” Shelton looked almost guilty at that, and his stomach dropped when Sledge looked like he was about to cry. “Couldn’t let you leave when I prayed so hard for you to make it out of that war.” The impact of that hit Shelton right in the chest, deeper than any punch could reach. 

He wasn’t a very religious man, never bought into the church his parents forced him into every Sunday when he was a kid, but he knew what all that praying meant to Sledge. With his little pocket bible and attempts to stop Snafu from doubting God. The thought of Sledge praying for him, hands pressed together, eyes clenched shut, leaning over his cot and begging God not for his own life but for Shelton’s. Merriell felt chills running down his spine. 

His mind flitted back to each time Sledge had looked in his direction just before a bad fight, hand brushing over the bible in the pocket on his chest. 

For a second, Sledge was back in his dirty uniform, face smeared with mud, eyes full of fear, helmet placed perfectly crooked on his head. Snafu nearly tried to straighten it before coming back to reality. They were still looking at each other just the same. “You actually care, huh?” Eugene looked down and Snafu fearlessly tilted his head back up with one hand, not seeming to care who saw. “That means a lot, Cher.”

Eugene bit his lip and Snafu slowly let his hand slide away, fingers brushing gently along Sledge’s jawline. Just a little bit of stubble there, just about the same amount Snafu had at the moment. Shelton had to turn away before he did something stupid. Sledge cleared his throat and started walking just behind Snafu, the silence sending a painful pang through him. “Are we- lookin’ for a hotel then?” Eugene started going off rambling about how they could split the cost and asking if he had to sneak in after him to avoid any suspicion, but it all turned into a mess of panicked junk in Shelton’s ears. 

“You ain’t givin’ me any money, first of all, don’t care how rich you are.” Eugene tried to object, but Snafu damn near shushed him, and so he shut up. Shelton speaks a little quieter, but still sharp. “And no one is tryin’ to find out if we’re messin’ around, and if they are it ain’t any of their business to know.” Snafu grins, a mischievous sort of laugh falling from his mouth. Eugene thinks he looks like a little stubborn cat. “I’ll give ‘em the money, they’ll give us a key and shut the fuck up.” 

It didn’t take long for Shelton to spot a place he obviously wanted to stay, and he sped up as they approached the door. He hung off the side of the door for a moment as he turned back to face Eugene, grin even wider. “Then we got a room all to ourselves, Sledgehammer.” The crazy in his eyes made Eugene’s heart thump against his chest harder.

The insinuation that they’ll be getting up to anything other than sleeping makes Sledge a little red in the face, especially since he’s never gotten the chance to acquire extensive experience, much less with men. He wonders if Shelton meant it, wonders if he cares that Sledge has never done it, wonders what Shelton might want him to do. And he undeniably pulls on his collar when Snafu makes a point of almost asking for a room with only one bed. He isn’t that stupid. But even with two beds available, he has a sneaking suspicion that the women at the front desk knows they’ll only need one. 

They were both eager to get to their room, not only to be alone but to be somewhere comfortable, somewhere with real beds. It was a journey up a few floors before Snafu finally unlocked their room, pulling Sledge in behind him and immediately locking the door. “Home sweet home.” Snafu spoke within a sigh, but he still had that unruly glint in his eyes as he dropped his bags and flopped down onto the first bed in the room.  The noise he made at the presence of a true mattress supporting his back was nearly too pleasured to justify.

Eugene, however, completely understood when he fell down onto the other bed and made nearly the same groan of a noise. It was absolute relief. Shelton turned his head to the right, Eugene to the left, and they just smiled at each other. “Whatcha smilin’ about, Snaf?” Shelton grinned again as he kicked off his boots. 

“We ain’t fuckin’ dead.” He laughed and threw his hat on the ground, working on taking off his uniform. He was obviously ready to get comfortable.

Eugene should have scolded him for talking like that, but he felt too light and happy to do anything but laugh. “Yeah, I think I’m alive.” Sledge sat up and worked on getting off his on boots before watching Shelton struggle with his coat buttons. “Need some help?”

Shelton let out an ugly snort and took his hands off of his jacket. “Well, damn, already trying to get me out of my clothes, Alabama Boy?” He laid back with his hands behind his head and his eyes wildly curious. “I didn’t think you had it in ya, boo.” He looked absolutely pleased with himself, smile growing when Eugene’s face got all red. He loved how easy it was to fluster Sledge still, as if somehow he retained some of his innocence even through the war. 

Despite his obviously flustered face, Eugene made good on is promise, leaving his boots on the floor at the side of his bed before climbing in next to Snafu. He looked a little unsure of himself, of if he was allowed to touch. Of how close he was allowed to get- but Snafu grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers up to a button that needed undoing. Sledge seemed more comfortable after that, settling into Shelton’s side and working the buttons open slowly. “How clueless do you think I am?” 

The dim lamp between the beds had been on when they came in, and it was enough to light up Eugene’s slightly offended features, but it focused mainly on Shelton’s smug face. “Well, what? You expect me to believe you have experience in wanting to undress men?” Merriell’s hand was holding onto Eugene’s arm, pulling him ever-so-slightly closer. He was getting a little impatient as the last button on his jacket finally slipped. His fingers were dragging against Sledge’s shoulder, and then tugging gently on his collar. Eugene assumes that meant he wanted it off, but he wasn’t there yet. 

“Don’t need experience to know I wanna do it-” Sledge let go of the jacket and smiled back at Snafu when he had to take his hands off to shrug himself out of his jacket. “Why’d you assume I have any experience undressing women?” Snafu balanced himself up on one elbow, suspenders tight against his chest. He looked a lot smaller without the jacket, but he flicked Eugene’s hat off of his head with his free hand all the same.

Snafu started working on the buttons of his own dress shirt himself, as Eugene made quick work of his own jacket. He couldn’t quite tell if any of the undressing was really leading anywhere, if he was expected to do something or if they were just getting ready to sleep it off, but he didn’t see a reason to stop. Not when Snafu’s little smirk and fiery, green-blue eyes stared back at him. “You really are a little goody-two-shoes, then, huh?” Shelton let his suspenders fall over his shoulders before laying back down on the bed, unbuttoned shirt showcasing his thin, white undershirt. 

Eugene found himself sort of wanting to touch it. His jacket was barely off before Snafu was pulling him along. 

It was a little nerve-wracking to be in between Snafu’s legs while watching him unbutton his pants, but Eugene had to remind himself that he was allowed to look- that he was supposed to look. He was unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt when Snafu got ahold of his suspenders. It was downright overwhelming to have Merriell under him with his under shirt rucked up and his pants open, holding Eugene forward by his suspenders before snapping them back against his chest with a grin. “You tryin’ to tell me I'm your first, Genie?” Eugene realized he had never even responded to Shelton's last remark.

Sledge was busy staring at Snafu’s face, reaching forward to finally run a hand up his chest. He seemed enraptured by with feeling of Shelton's skin under his hands, his eyes still holding fear, but with added intrigue. His heart was beating a little faster. “First what?” Sledge played dumb, a grin playing at his lips. “We ain't done nothin’ yet.” Snafu just laughed and reached to undo Eugene’s pants, fingers moving quickly before he admired his dishevelled handiwork. Eugene's suspenders were loose and falling off his shoulders, his dress shirt still half unbuttoned, his pants open, and now his hair getting messy as Snafu reached for it. 

There was something surreal about it all to Sledge, his eyes and fingertips trying to map out the geography of Shelton's exposed skin. His hand carefully slipped under Snafu’s undershirt and he felt his chest tighten when Snafu let out a pleased sound. Shelton was starting to think poor Alabama Boy was gonna malfunction. “You good, Cher?” Eugene just nodded and followed Shelton's hands when they pulled him down into a kiss. There was something still worried and unsure, almost pure and innocent, about the way Eugene touched. 

Snafu didn't seem to mind if it went anywhere or not tonight. 

They were both focused on the heat exchanging between them, the way rough stubble against rough stubble felt when they kissed. Eugene didn't even know what to call the noise that snuck out of his throat when Snafu caught his bottom lip between gentle, practiced teeth. When their foreheads pressed together and they scrambled for a way to somehow get closer to each other. 

Snafu thought maybe that would be best for them. If they could just melt into each other's skin and never come apart. If they could stay trapped in this moment for longer than necessary. Eugene was sure that touching Shelton was what was clogging up his senses. Making everything feel stronger and more important the closer he managed to press into Snafu's small form. The air they were both breathing was thin and evasive. 

Shelton's hands untucked Eugene's shirt from the back and held onto the skin there until they slid up, across his back, up to his shoulder blades, letting their bodies fall more flat against each other. Closer. They could feel each other's hearts beating and Eugene's lips stilled for a moment. Snafu felt him breathe softly, really trying to let enough air settle in his lungs to say something truly important. “You're something special. Merriell, you know that?” The words were quiet, but they were close enough that it didn't matter, the utterance spoken against Shelton's lips. He could feel those words seeping into his skin. 

Snafu felt something stir in his chest at Sledge using his first name. Calling him special. That was a lot to his usually sharp and bitter self. He didn't find it possible to respond with words, and instead responded by kissing Eugene harder and pressing his body up against Sledge's weight, a broad smile across his face. His hands still held on tightly. Just as tight as they had before he stepped off the train. He was starting to wonder how he forced himself to do that.

Eugene pulled away just enough to get his hands back on Shelton's sides, lazily continuing to kiss. His lips. His cheek. His chin. His jawline. Before resting back against his chest. They were both getting tired- courtesy of the comfortable bed underneath them. It was no secret that their kissing was slowing, Eugene's hands were staying in place, Shelton's hands were falling into a gentle rhythm on Sledge's back. It was softer than should have been allowed. 

A gentle sigh of relief came from Eugene when Snafu’s hand ran through his hair. The kisses were slow, their eyes were staying shut longer than they needed to. Eugene pulled away and laid his against Snafu’s shoulder. “Are you gonna be mad if I fall asleep on you?” He sounded completely drained, but Snafu’s laugh in return was just as fatigued. He used his last trace of energy to wrap himself around Sledge, socked feet around Eugene's waist, arms crushing his shoulders before he he went lax and kissed Eugene on the forehead.

“No.” Snafu let out a sleepy, airy laugh again. He kissed Eugene's forehead again, to make sure Sledge didn't think it was an accident. Made it more purposeful. More romantic than Shelton would have let himself be if he were more awake. Eugene's heart kept beating faster than steady all the same. Snafu's heart felt like it skipped a beat when Sledge pressed a kiss to his neck.

They both ached to keep touching, stay awake and kiss again, but there was no stopping sleep from taking over. Eugene let one hand slide under Snafu's shirt again, just resting against the warm skin there. “Goodnight, Snaf.”

Snafu let a moment of silence pass, hand still in Eugene's hair. “Night, Gene.” Both of them were too tired to have to think about falling asleep before they were out, half dressed and still clinging onto each other with the desk lamp still lighting them up dimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here! Later than I wanted to be! But here u go

The sun coming up in the morning rendered the low light still emitting from the nightstand useless, even though it had to travel through sheer curtains. Despite the softness of the light, Snafu found himself up at six thirty sharp. He could have sworn he heard an alarm, or a loudspeaker call for him to wake up, but there was nothing to blame but his own internal clock. The part of his brain responsible for letting him get some fucking sleep must have still been stuck on war time. He rubbed his tired eyes, knowing that they looked just as tired and sunken as they’d been for the past year.

Eugene was still sleeping on his chest, and even though he was slightly jealous, he couldn’t help but focus on how relaxed and comfortable Sledge looked. Shelton had to stare silently for a moment before realizing that, unlike on the train, he could reach out and touch more. Touch in a way that was reserved for being alone. 

The level of innocent beauty struck Snafu as awe inducing, but also terrifying. He wasn’t used to being trusted with pretty, fragile things, let alone people. His fingers slipped back into Sledge’s hair, still soft and well washed enough. Well washed compared to what they had gotten used to. Shelton found his mind wandering, thinking about washing Eugene’s hair for him .Maybe even cutting his hair for him. Cleaning him up and making him look all pretty. 

His hand slid over Sledge’s cheek. He was acutely aware of his desire to get Eugene’s cheeks to flush pink again. His finger followed Eugene’s jawline around its sharp corner. His opposite thumb brushed down the bridge of Eugene’s nose. 

Shelton found it unfortunate that he couldn’t see Sledge’s mouth. That he couldn’t slide his thumb down and over light pink lips. He was starting to wish Sledge would wake up so that his attention could elicit a reaction, but Snafu just admired for a second longer. He wasn’t sure that it was fair that he was up so early and Sledge was sleeping like a goddamn baby against his chest. It was so quiet and calm that he almost found himself drifting back off, stuck half way between asleep and awake until he felt Eugene’s tired grip on his sides tighten. 

He was very awake then, even when he noticed that Eugene was still asleep. His eyes were clenched shut, he seemed a little restless, and then he held onto Snafu with the force of a man filled with complete fear, eyes abruptly snapping open. 

“ _ Shelton!” _

Sledge quickly realized his dream wasn’t real, but the shallow gasping breaths that were made his chest ache. Shelton felt bad for envying Eugene’s deep sleep now, for thinking that he was the one holding the short end of the stick when all he had to do was wake up early. He didn’t have to think before his hands were cradling Sledge’s face and trying to coax his breathing into something calmer. 

It pained him to see Eugene's eyes so wide and scared, to know that Sledge's head was stuck in Japan, in a foxhole, in. firefight, somewhere that wasn't there. One of his hands was back in Eugene's hair. 

“Gene?” 

His voice cracked with an air of nervous energy as he tried to get Eugene to look into his eyes. “Gene?” He spoke a little louder, more firm, and let out a deep breath when Sledge shut his eyes forcibly, leaning into Snafu's touch.

Shelton felt relieved when Eugene untensed, falling into his chest. He held Sledge close with one hand still on his head, still really feeling like shit for wishing he could sleep like Eugene earlier. “Shit.” Eugene's words echoed Shelton's thoughts, even as he wrapped his arms around Snafu to act as a silent thank you. He hadn't even realized he'd been sweating, or that he felt worn out by nothing but his brain pulling residual war memories into the light. Not even full memories. Just a bunch of the worst and most terrifying times all mashed together. Grossly exaggerated. He felt himself shiver.

“Shit’s right, Genie, you okay?” Snafu felt Eugene let out a long sigh of relief again his chest, like Sledge was just happy to be reassured that he was alive. He took a moment of silence for himself before pulling away and trying to brush his bed hair into something presentable. 

Eugene felt Shelton's eyes on his skin, scanning with worry and protectiveness and something that felt like guilt. “M’fine, awake now.” He was fine, aside from a strong urge to go splash himself in the face with some water from the sink. To step into scalding hot water even with clean skin on the outside. It was hard not to feel dirty after a dream like that. He shook his mind away from it the best he could. “What time is it?” 

Shelton laughed softly, seemingly glad that Eugene was back in the hotel and not miles away in his mind. “You ain't gonna like it.” Sledge couldn't find a way to express enough thanks for the humor in Snafu’s voice and the silent hand rubbing his back. “‘Bout seven am.” Eugene laughed in return, picking himself up off of Shelton and sitting next to him instead. Despite the size of the bed, Eugene maintained shoulder to shoulder distance. Snafu was intoxicated by the gentle trust Sledge offered over when he felt Eugene's head fall against his shoulder. 

“Outta the damn war, but still waking up for it.” A resigned, quieter chuckle fell dull against the surrounding air. “Guess it’s gonna take a while to get used to, huh?” He looked towards Shelton, then, knowing he’d also have to get used to being allowed to look. He was allowed to expect privacy again. He was allowed to tilt his head enough to pull Shelton's lips down to his own and feel honey-sweet affection run through his veins. They could both feel their smiles meet in that kiss.

The kiss was almost a means of starting over, refreshing the atmosphere with a sense of hope. The sun now really creeped through the curtains and warmed them. Eugene's eyes were welcoming, and for once, he saw Shelton's eyes go soft. “Good mornin’, Snaf.” They remained in that sun-drenched, peaceful light for a few moments longer than they needed to while they tried to remember that they had no time restraint. 

Eugene’s eyes were closed and he was back to being relaxed against Shelton's side by the time the gears in Snafu's head started turning, finally looking for what they should do next. In some ways, the freedom to choose was overwhelming. It was hard to resist the freedom to choose to to stay in bed and get Sledge back into his arms until he thought of something better. “Breakfast.” 

Shelton's sudden and unexplained excitement sent Sledge’s eyes back open and made his eyebrows raise. “What?” Breakfast sure sounded good, and his mind wandered to a glamorous plate of eggs and bacon and toast and a glass of orange juice. Big fluffy pancakes made by his mama back home in Alabama, so much maple syrup in him that his blood was probably going sweet. His stomach audibly growled and he could have sworn Snafu laughed at him.

“Breakfast!” Shelton sat up straight and looked at the clock, then at his boots. He was almost sure it was the right time. “Hotels always have those little breakfast things, all the cereal and muffins and sometimes eggs and bacon if they really wanna show off-" Lackluster complimentary hotel breakfast was just about the best thing Snafu could think of after so much wartime rationing and badly cooked rice. He could practically tell that Eugene was daydreaming about possible flavors of muffins.

“They better have blueberry muffins down there.”Snafu felt his lips pull up into one of those tight, genuinely pleased smiles. He was beginning to realize that sometimes he was really enamoured with Sledge. Eugene hoisted himself off the bed and towards his boots, buttoning his pants back up from the prior night. He couldn't stop his checks from picking up a light flush of color as he made eye contact with Snafu and buttoned up his shirt. Something in Snafu’s eyes, be it mischief or hope, said that they would get back to that moment eventually.

But for now? It was breakfast. Even if Eugene frowned when Shelton pulled his shirt back on. 

Sledge found himself feeling nervous as they walked into the hall, even fully clothed. Something about the hotel room, locked and private, neutralized the anxious expectancy that someone would try to take Snafu away- someone would know what they were up to- someone knew they had just been undressed in bed together. Needless to say, all of those thoughts came racing back to Eugene when the door to their room shut behind him. He tried to fix his hair again, despite realizing he’d never even looked in a mirror. 

Snafu swatted Eugene's nervous hand away and stopped him by the stairs. Even with the small taste of privacy offered by the dark stairwell, Shelton's touch spooked Sledge. “Hey?” Eugene stared at where Merriell’s hand rested on his shoulder. Snafu had to tilt his chin back up manually. “Get your head on straight, no one's ‘bout to stone you in the fuckin’ hallway for walking next to me.” Shelton took a careful look around the hall before grabbing Eugene's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Eugene held his own hand up when Shelton pulled away instead of letting it drop to his side. “I'm here, Cher, you don't gotta worry.” 

Sledge felt his head spin just a little as he followed Snafu down the stairs, still thinking about the soft brush of lips against his hand. Breakfast, Eugene reminded himself, breakfast with Shelton. As they walked down the hall he swore he could smell it- “Muffins.”

Even though he wasn't home, the smell of breakfast foods felt very homely, almost nostalgic. He had to remind himself not to go overboard on the food even if it ended up being good. “Well damn, what's first?” Snafu grinned at the variety he had to choose from. The muffins were giving off the sweetest smell and only a few early risers were mulling around with coffee in hand. 

Sledge zeroed in on his perfect blueberry target. Snafu spotted chocolate chip and went for it, sliding right up to the nearest table like he owned the place. The tables were still clean, and the room smelled of an amalgamation of sweets and salt. It was pleasant enough to exceed his expectations. Sledge made an effort to find a fork, but Shelton went right to it, gracefully pulling off pieces of the oversized muffin and popping them in his mouth. If his mouth wasn't full, he would have told Eugene that forks were for losers.

Snafu was leaning back, comfortably relaxed in his chair with one leg on his seat and the other on the ground. He made a pleased little noise when he managed to get an extra chocolatey bite. Eugene watched almost too intently as he chewed slowly, his nerves crawling on him in part because he wasn't sure why Shelton had to spend so long licking chocolate off his fingers. “Still warm,” Shelton said, the chocolate melting on his tongue. “It’s the only right way to eat them.” No one was looking in their direction, and Eugene laughed.

“You really ain't got any fear in that head of yours- no modesty neither.” Sledge sometimes wished he could feel that free, be as much of a chaotic, driving force as Snafu presented. He acknowledged, however, that he didn't know the cause of Snafu's rough attitude. It was always something bad, something terrible or traumatic that made people so unreasonably strong. It was a bittersweet feeling that Sledge knew he was so untouched compared to Merriell, even with the war poking at his brain.

Oblivious to the thought Sledge had hidden behind that statement, Shelton just shrugged. “No point in lettin’ fear run your life- gotta take some risks, remind yourself you're alive and you can do whatever the fuck you want.” Snafu shoved another mouthful of chocolate muffin into his mouth and paused. Eugene decided to give up on the fork and follow the Snafu-method. “Anyone can say anything they want- but at least I'm doing exactly what I want to all the time.” Shelton demonstrated his immense power by chugging a glass and a half of orange juice, which Sledge couldn't have imagined tasted any good after the chocolate. He came back with another muffin, then, blueberry this time.

Eugene sat and thought about Shelton's words for a minute or two, until he cracked a smile, mirroring Snafu with the way he licked blueberry from the tips of his fingers. “Am I what you want, Shelton?” Snafu immediately felt his blood run cold, a shiver wracking through his body. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Eugene and him were a risk, a walking, ticking time bomb from the moment they touched lips. That felt wrong. In lieu of silence, Sledge spoke up again. He sounded a bit pained. “Am I worth that risk?” 

Shelton scoffed. “You stubborn-ass pretty, Alabama boy- of course you are.” And of course he was. Worth the risk of rooming together. Worth the risk of being seen in public so close. Worth the risk of talking about this in a slowly filling hotel breakfast cafeteria. Snafu's eyes caught on Eugene's lips before flitting down to the ground. “But don't go thinking all you are is a risk I'm using to get my rocks off.” He had to speak low, to negate that very risk, but this time it made him feel sick that he had to hide.

Eugene sighed and cleared his throat to catch Shelton's attention, to pull his head up by a thread and force him to take the words to heart. “You think some day we can kiss in front of all these people- that someday we'll be allowed to do that without someone trying to get us kicked out.” Shelton kept his cool but felt a shock of fear when Sledge let those words out in public. He really must have been serious.

Sledge took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his hand where Shelton had pressed his lips earlier. Shelton stayed silent. “Sorry I'm just thinking out loud- ignore me-" Eugene looked embarrassed, felt like he'd messed up entirely, until Shelton grabbed his hand under the table. Sledge watched as Snafu closed his eyes, squeezed his hand tight, and let out the lightest laugh he could manage.

“Are you sayin’ you're stupid enough to stay with me long enough to find out?” 

Love drunk, really stupid, wishing Shelton would lean over the table and kiss him, so sweet that he’d die happy, mixing blueberries with chocolate, Eugene nearly cried through the returned laughter that covered his, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pls tell me what u think! Comments motivate me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets spicey i guess but yall gotta wait for next chapter for the real goods sorry gkfjgjjg

Shelton kissed him silly the second they were back in the safety of their room, such a grin on his face that their teeth clacked together. Eugene leant into the crook of Shelton’s neck and laughed as he cupped a hand over his mouth, the muffled, “ow,” covered by Sledge’s giggles. They had been up against the door since right after Snafu pulled it shut, Eugene’s back pressed against it while Shelton pressed up close to him. Shelton could feel Eugene’s smile against his skin, and he couldn’t stop his own when Sledge pressed light kisses along his neck.

“Genie?” Sledge felt the light under his skin brighten up at the nickname being used so casually; his stomach had that fluttering feeling. He tried to stop himself from diving back into all the questions he had, the ‘how did he get here?’ and ‘how did he get so lucky?’ and ‘what were they going to do about this?’ but his mind circled until Snafu tore him down from his own headspace and into his hands. Shelton was holding him gently by the sides of his face. “You know I’m in this right, Cher?” 

Eugene felt himself staring, his eyes going soft even as his mind spun trying to remember the meaning of that term of endearment. Just the fact that Snafu seemed to really want him was enough to make his knees go weak as his gaze raked over Snafu’s skin. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so loved. 

Sledge must have looked dazed, but Shelton remained in place, smiling and waiting for a response. Eugene pulled him into a hug because it was the only thing he could think to do. His voice nearly shook, but he made sure to take a breath. “Really in it, huh?” When Snafu’s lips brushed across the stubble on his cheek, Eugene shivered. There was something unexplored and near magical about Shelton’s ability to be gentle and less roughed that he liked to show off. Eugene could feel himself sinking into his raw affection. 

Snafu paused at the question for a moment, even if he already knew it may have been rhetorical. And even if he already knew the answer. He knew Eugene didn’t need to have a response, he knew his touch spoke greater amounts than any words he could try to think up and drench in sweet sincerity, but he  _ wanted  _ to say something. He kissed Eugene’s cheek for longer than before, sighing when he pulled away. Their foreheads were touched to each other, but Shelton had his eyes closed. “Ain’t no one fuckin’ takin’ you away from me, Gene.”

A weight that Sledge hadn’t even known existed lifted out of his chest, relieving pressure from his lungs and allowing him to take a big deep breath of life with Shelton. After everything he couldn’t control, everything unpredictable and frustrating, knowing Shelton wanted him to stick around- would fight for him to stick around- was the closest thing to a sense of security he’d ever felt. He wanted to hold on. He let out a sound of relief flow freely when Snafu kissed his jaw. They lost the sense of urgency when they weren’t firmly pressed together anymore, but they were still close enough to silently feel safety. 

The silence clung to the air comfortably, like a new chapter had turned and they were both taking a break before starting the next sentence. The sun had fully risen during their stop for breakfast, and the room was warmer as a result. It was pleasant, all that natural light and warmth, but the fact that they were inside- not out under that hot sun- reminded Shelton that they didn’t have to lay around helpless in the heat anymore. He turned his attention towards the bathroom that they had barely touched. He wasn’t even sure that they’d turned the light on in it yet. “Sledgehammer?”

The break in silence made Sledge laugh fondly, in a warm way, to be regarded with such an old and familiar nickname. A name he knew would only come from Shelton’s mouth. “Yeah?” They both let go of each other and relaxed considerably, especially when it was possible to look each other in the eyes again, feel the genuine emotion locked there. Shelton grabbed Eugene’s face and planted one more nice, firm kiss to his lips for good measure before kicking off his boots.

“Have you thought about the fact that we have a real, not shitty, warm shower in that bathroom that we could be usin’?” Snafu hadn’t even thought about it until just then, when he felt the sun leaving a sheen of sweat on his skin and remembered that his last shower was now a few days prior. He guessed it would take time to get used to that privilege again, too. The thought of warm water and clean soap and no real time limit made him itch for a shower even more. Sledge seemed to feel the same, scratching at his head and looking towards the bathroom. 

“Well-” Eugene coughed a little awkwardly, nervous in a way, as he waited to see what Shelton wanted to do with that information. “I guess we do.” Sledge left his boots next to Shelton's, looking down and thinking as he did.

They’d showered together enough during the war- showered next to everyone in the war- even been naked or less than fully clothed outside in the rain along their fellow marines, but that was wartime. No other choice. Now they certainly didn’t  _ need  _ to shower together, especially alone with each other. They had no reason to incite that type of intimacy. Sledge stood by the door with his thoughts, oblivious to the fact that Snafu was already standing in the doorway of the bathroom with the light flicked on.

Shelton laughed and called for Eugene, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Gene- there’s a god damn radio in here!” Snafu turned a knob in the shower to check the water pressure. He smiled to himself and turned it off, waiting for Sledge. “Are ya comin’?” Snafu had come to expect Eugene to be his shadow, never more than a few steps behind, maybe didn’t even think about the possibility of showering separately, but Eugene was noticeably flustered when he walked into the bathroom. 

Shelton saw the pink in Sledge’s cheeks and got that teasing look on his face. “You ain’t embarrassed, are you?” 

Sledge covered his face when Snafu threw his own shirt over his head, working on unbuttoning his pants shortly after. Eugene wished he could stop himself from feeling so warm. “It’s not-” He started but sighed, peeking through his fingers to see Shelton again.

“Just what, Cher?” Snafu let his pants drop to the ground and turned the faucet back on, standing confidently in only his boxers. Sledge couldn’t really stop himself from looking, and he didn’t want to either. “Ain’t nothin’ you haven’t seen before, Genie.” Shelton toyed with his own waistband before snapping it against his skin while watching Eugene’s eyes. Snafu gave him a dirty, innocent look.

The nicknames and  _ pet names  _ weren’t helping the blush that was creeping from Eugene’s cheeks to his ears. His hands finally dropped back down to his sides when Shelton reached forward to unbutton his pants for him, leaving him speechless for a moment. He tried to say something but did nothing but babble. “Cat got your tongue, Gene?”

Sledge felt his face burn near crimson as he reached up to unbutton his shirt, “It’s-” He paused one more time, feeling a thrilling sort of chill swirl in his stomach when Shelton’s hand touched his chest. “You know it’s different, Snaf.” Shelton chuckled as he reached a hand out to test the water and then adjusted the temperature accordingly. Eugene felt that same shiver overwhelm his body when Shelton’s hand cupped his face and slid across his jaw, letting warm drops of water slide down his neck, then across his collarbone.

The mirror fogged up just the same way that Eugene’s brain did when Snafu pulled Sledge’s wrist forward, resting his hand on his waistband. He looked at Sledge expectantly, coyly asking to be undressed. Sledge hooked two fingers under each side of Snafu’s boxers, and Shelton smiled a little too wide as he pushed Eugene’s shirt back and over his shoulders. Eugene didn’t stop his pants from falling to the ground with Shelton’s. He pushed Shelton’s boxers down while looking at his face, pointedly not letting his eyes falter and look down. 

There was something overly intimate about undressing him, somehow more intimate because it  _ wasn’t  _ sexual. Eugene sighed with a sense of relief when Snafu pulled his shirt off of his arms for him in return, almost forgetting about the water running, waiting for them to get in. Sledge finally got an eyeful when Shelton stepped under the water, everything about his movement absolutely shameless. Eugene couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering until Snafu snapped his fingers and looked at Eugene’s boxers. “Need a little help or somethin’?” 

“Sorry, you’re just-” Eugene tugged his boxers down and tried to ignore how truly exposed and vulnerable he was letting himself be. He couldn’t comprehend how ethereal Snafu managed to look with water rolling down over his bare skin. “You know you’re gorgeous, right?” Sledge knew he was still a little red in the face from earlier, but getting himself to say that outloud contributed to the flush of his skin. Shelton scoffed and pulled the shower curtain all the way shut, leaning back to rinse his hair. Eugene stepped into the shower after him and watched his fingers slide through his wet curls. 

When Snafu was satisfied with his hair he stepped aside to let Sledge have a turn, grabbing a tiny hotel bottle of shampoo. He laughed at the way Eugene watched him, as if he were a piece of fine art  _ worth  _ watching. “I’m ‘sposed to call you handsome now, aren’t I?” Sledge sighed out into his own soft laugh, wetting his hair while watching Snafu’s curls collect to much sudsy soap. 

“I just want you to know that you are-” Eugene smiled when Snafu let extra shampoo drop down to the shower floor. He had gotten way too much. Maybe shit like that, watching Shelton be an absolute dumbass and enjoy it, maybe that was what made Sledge love him. He swiped a hand over Shelton’s head and stole some of the shampoo there for his own hair. “I didn’t say it expectin’ anything in return.” 

Shelton stared at the excess shampoo still dripping from his hands and stuck them right into Eugene’s hair, pulling the two of them closer than they’d ever showered in the war. Breaking that expectation and replacing it with a new one. “Well you are,” Snafu concentrated on scrubbing his fingers into Eugene’s scalp, grinning when Sledge closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch. “Handsome.” Snafu let a soapy hand slide down Eugene’s side, gave him the same close attention. Shelton wasn’t lying, he found Eugene incredibly handsome, even with his innocence and how embarrassed he could get over the smallest things. Though Shelton didn’t view those as drawbacks, but as advantages. 

Eugene did feel his heart flutter at that statement, but he also felt soap running down his forehead and pushed his way towards the water. “That’s real sweet, Snaf, even if you almost got soap in my eyes.” Shelton instead got soap on Eugene’s chest, waiting him to finish rinsing his hair. Eugene blew on Snafu’s hair and watched bubbles float off and into the air. The light laughter coming from both of them made the atmosphere warm, so much warmer and softer than they’d ever been used to. 

A hand ran through Shelton’s soapy hair and guided him under the spray of water after Eugene finished. Instead of letting Shelton get ahold of the conditioner himself, Sledge put a small amount in his own hair and got Snafu’s ready for him. Even if Snafu rolled his eyes at Eugene finishing washing his hair for him. “You ever gonna get sick of protectin’ me from myself?”

Snafu was still laughing, but if Eugene knew anything about him, there was at least some seriousness in what he said. It wasn’t new to Sledge that Snafu was a bit self-destructive at times, but the acknowledgement stung. Of course Eugene wanted to keep protecting him, that hadn’t changed, but he hoped that Shelton came to find that he didn’t deserve the harsh treatment he dished out to himself.

“No.” Eugene spoke plainly, running conditioner through Shelton’s hair. Snafu stopped laughing. Sledge held onto Shelton’s hair, despite it being covered in conditioner, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll keep protectin’ you as long as I’m here.” The smooth metal of the ring on Eugene’s finger glided across Shelton’s cheek. Shelton closed his eyes and smiled as he backed under the water to rinse his hair one last time. He didn’t need the real response that Sledge gave, but it sure lifted his spirits, leading to his cheerful whistling as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  

Sledge finished rinsing his own hair and turned off the faucet, listening to it squeak. The soft-but not too soft- hotel towels beckoned him out of the shower. Snafu was already back in the main room, but he had shut the door behind himself. The soft whistling could still be heard from the other side of the door, and then the sound of the bed springs shifting when Snafu jumped into bed. Eugene took his moment alone to think.

The mirror was still slightly foggy with condensation, and Sledge reached out a hand to wipe enough of it clear to see his face. He had to run a hand through his hair when he saw the mess it was in before he could concentrate. The fact that Snafu was just in the other room soothed is soul in a way he didn't want to lose, and thought he'd already realized it earlier, he was sure that he'd rather risk everything and stay with that feeling than go home and lie to himself.

He didn't know if anyone else could see it, but he swore he could see how his face had been roughened by the war, made less childish and carefree and more purposeful. Maybe more selfish. Selfish enough to think for himself and not really care what his family thought of him. He wanted Shelton, physically, emotionally, and no way in hell was he leaving when he had love right there in New Orleans. 

Stress still clung to his lungs, tried to convince him to second guess himself, but the bold change in his eyes when he thought about Shelton, the feeling of that stress dissipating when Shelton called him something sweet. His chest ached for Shelton instead of home. He twisted the ring on his finger off to dry it and toyed with it in the palm of his hand before he slipped it back on. He pushed the door open im search of clothes, but his ears led him in the direction of Snafu's gently slowing, whistled tune. 

No amount of self reflection could have prepared Eugene for Shelton's nonchalance as he laid on the bed, towel behind his neck and providing no coverage whatsoever. All it did was drape over his shoulders and weakly and frame his torso. It may have made him look even more exposed, actually. “Took you long enough.” Shelton picked at his nails and paid no mind to Eugene's presence beyond the verbal recognition. He sat up more and drew one leg in towards his chest, finally taking in Eugene's shocked face.

All Sledge could think about was how soft Shelton's clean skin probably felt, how much he wanted to touch him. Eugene fastened his towel around his waist and walked towards the bed, waiting for Snafu to continue chastising him. When he stayed silent, only smiling, Sledge raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to ask me for somethin’?” 

Shelton blinked in disbelief as he pointedly let his legs fall farther apart, meeting Eugene's eyes with his own intensely impatient ones. “Maybe, dumbass.” He spoke in a flat tone but cracked a smile. Eugene felt his heart beating out of his chest. Beautiful. Shelton was beautiful. Way more beautiful than any girl his parents hand picked for him or his friends gawked at uncomfortably. Shelton had that radiant quality to him that left Eugene stunned. 

He climbed onto the bed and all while watching Snafu's smile, living off of the warm energy it sent through his veins. “And what exactly are you askin’ for, Snaf.”

Shelton's smile kept on shining, his fingers easily unraveling the twist keeping Eugene's towel in place. “Tous ce que tu peux me donner, chéri, everything.”                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what u think!! Comments motivate me to write more


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh finally?? Yeah finally.  
> Sex takes me a Long time to write sometimes s or r y

Normally, Eugene’s response to Shelton speaking French would have been something along the lines of an irritated, “C’mon, you know I can’t understand that,” but he was sure he at least knew the intent this time. He was beginning to understand why French was considered a love language. The words flew off of Snafu’s tongue faster than English could, more fluid and practiced, and they knew exactly how to lodge themselves in Eugene’s brain and leave him feeling dizzy. 

The towel that Shelton had unfastened was still holding onto Eugene’s hips, only exposing him to Snafu. The tension could easily be felt by both of them , but Sledge fumbled as he reached out to thread his fingers through Snafu’s hair. Shelton grabbed one of Eugene’s arms to steady him. “Quit bein’ so nervous, we don’t gotta-” Snafu stopped speaking when Eugene’s fingers shushed him, resting gently against his lips, barely touching. Sledge kept his finger there for a while, one hand still in Snafu’s hair leaving Shelton helpless to do anything but wait. 

He knew he wanted to, that wasn’t a question anymore, he just wanted to make it matter. Make it somehow special. Sledge closed his eyes and finally pulled both hands away, slipping the ring off of his finger and grabbing Shelton’s hand. He spent a moment tracing over Snafu’s fingers, just holding his hand before sliding the ring onto Meriell’s ring finger and kissing it, His eyes were open and looking at Snafu then. “I want to, Shelton, you just gotta help me out a little.” The nerves were there, but he spoke confidently despite near admitting it was his first time. 

Shelton held a look of disbelief on his features, but he twisted the newly placed ring and nodded. The amount of trust Eugene seemed willing to give him was astounding, but he pulled himself together and pulled Eugene overtop of him, sliding down the headboard to recline a bit more comfortably. “Yeah-” Shelton pulled his face down close enough to kiss and then paused. “You ain’t gotta worry, I’ll help you.” Eugene smiled and pushed them into the kiss himself, nudging Shelton’s legs in hopes of getting between them. Snafu quickly gave into the silent request, bending his knees up and spreading his legs for Sledge. 

Eugene reluctantly pulled away to look at Shelton, breath shaking when Snafu ran a hand down his chest. The view overwhelmed Eugene for a quick minute, Snafu with his smug, near mischievous smile, legs drawn up to make him look even smaller than he was. Sledge had all of him, right there, splayed out and wanting. Eugene didn’t know where to put his hands first- they were jittery- but Shelton grabbed Sledge’s wrist and pressed hand against his own thigh. “Just touch, Sledgehammer, wherever you want to.” Eugene nodded and let his hands gently rub against the inside of Snafu’s thighs, grinning when Shelton’s eyes fluttered shut. “Comme ça chéri.”

The French Snafu spoke was soft and breathy, but incredibly pleased. After their shower, everything felt soft and warm, and Sledge wanted to feel more of that, touch more of his skin to Shelton’s. He almost fell forward and Shelton snorted at him, catching him and holding him up by his chest. Sledge laughed at himself and took his hands from Snafu’s legs, moving them to his sides instead to keep his balance. Their eyes met and Eugene couldn’t help but feel warm at the way they smiled. “Stop bein’ so goddamn distracting, Snaf.” They both laughed before kissing again, and Shelton pulled Sledge down, pressing their chests flush together.

It was a gentle, new softness, and Eugene’s hands were in Snafu’s hair while their lips moved together. Never perfect, but always rough around the edges and better than perfect could ever be. It was when Eugene’s hips fell and slotted together with Snafu’s, their bodies meeting in the most intimate way possible, that they both moaned out against each other’s mouths. 

Snafu pulled Eugene’s towel out of the way finally and threw it to the floor, his hands finding their way to Sledge’s waist to keep him right where he was. Eugene propped himself up on his elbows then , but kept their lips together. He couldn’t get over how much his heart swooned when Snafu laughed against his face and moved just to the side to kiss his cheek. A hand was back to roaming across his chest, leaving electricity under his skin as it moved. “Real easy, Gene, you can move a lil’, see what feels good.” Sledge was pretty sure anything felt good. 

He moved his head down to lay his forehead on Snafu’s chest, taking a deep breath. Shelton carded a hand through his hair and sighed out with an underlying happy and warm arousal. He had barely looked down after getting into bed with Snafu, more focused on feeling and kissing and touching, but when he tilted his head and caught a glimpse of his own dick, but also of Shelton’s. They were both hard, getting harder, and he had to wrap his brain around the fact that he was the one turning Shelton on. He didn’t have a wide range of motion in his awkward position, but he shifted his hips gently and hummed contently with his head still resting on Shelton’s chest. 

Sledge kissed Snafu’s chest for lack of a better action to perform that would busy his mouth, and he used the rest of his effort to hold himself up with one arm so that the other could touch Shelton again. His head was swimming with thoughts until he reminded himself to move his hips, laughing when he had to catch himself with his other hand. Snafu snickered and grabbed Eugene by the face, moving to sit up again. He situated a pillow behind his back and then sat against the headboard, reclined just enough so that he could fit Sledge comfortably between his thighs. Through smiling kisses while Eugene found his place again came a muffled, “thank you,” for the more convenient position. 

A few, much easier to achieve, grinding motions left Eugene’s lips parted in a groan against Shelton’s. Eugene was also thankful that being so close meant Shelton could touch him more again, hands splayed out on his back to encourage movement. Snafu was being uncharacteristically sympathetic, letting Sledge go slow and ground himself, but he finally let a hand slide cautiously below Eugene’s stomach and grinned at the little gasp of air Sledge had to take in. “Is it alright if I-” Sledge looked down at Shelton’s hand, hovering near his dick and then back to Snafu’s eyes, questioning and blown wide with want. He felt his body ache and ask for more, for Shelton’s hand to touch him right there like no one ever had before.

“Yes.”

Eugene felt himself racing past the point of no return with no desire to stop. He no longer had to admit to himself that he liked Snafu- that he liked him because he was a man, not soft, but rough and ready to take Sledge apart. He wanted to feel rough hands on his skin and the scrape of stubble on his face and the sound of Shelton’s loose, New Orleans drawl that got so deep under his skin and into his bones. Sledge was so enthralled with the thought of Shelton touching him that he didn’t even flinch watching Snafu lick a wet strip across his own palm. “You let me know what feels good, Cher.” 

              Shelton kissed Eugene’s cheek and rubbed the other hand down his back, sighing contently when Sledge let out a soft, almost amazed moan. He was leaning his weight against Snafu, but Shelton didn’t move him. Snafu only jerked his hand up to watch and listen to Eugene react. He wasn’t expecting more than pleased noises and expressions for the time being, but he didn’t mind letting Gene adjust.

It barely felt real to finally touch Eugene like that, so much more than friendly, close war buddy behavior or hidden hand holding under the breakfast table. He could feel his heart beating, and he became infinitely more aware of the way he unconsciously matched his breathing to Eugene’s.

Sledge was warm, still overwhelmed, but pulling himself togethering as he got use to the steady rhythm of Shelton’s hand on him. A smile burned bright on his face as hid balanced himself and stopped leaning on Snafu so hard for support. “You-“ Sledge paused to take a breath and hum softly as his eyes shut beyond his own control. Shelton couldn’t stop himself from speeding his hand up briefly. “Fuck, that’s good.” For some reason Shelton reveled in getting Eugene’s pretty mouth to swear. The quiet string of, “ah- yeah- ah…uhn,” almost masked the slick sort of sliding sound that kept Eugene’s face red. Snafu groaned to himself when he swore Sledge slipped, “Snaf,” between his noises.

The heat and want coiling up under Shelton’s stomach didn’t matter as much as the noises coming from Sledge, and Snafu quickly decided that he cared more about making Eugene feel good than anything he got in return. The fact that Eugene let him be the first, so openly craved his attention and affection, was miraculous to him alone. Every touch to Eugene didn’t touch Snafu back physically, but it brought pleasure to him all the same. It brought the satisfaction that came along with knowing that Sledge felt good and safe and loved.

It a way it was Merriell’s first time, too, not physically, but emotionally. He’d never felt so in tune with another person, truly invested in every inch of their skin. There was a sexual element, and he would never deny the hard on that was urging him to do something about it, but there was something deeper drawing him in.

“Merriell-“ Shelton stopped abruptly at the sound of his first name and looked at Eugene’s eyes as if searching for something to replenish the breath that had been knocked out of him. Sledge made one of those quiet whining noises in his throat, eyes flicking open when he realized that Snafu had stopped just short of finishing him off. His legs were wobbly, his muscles tense, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “Why’d you stop- please, Snaf, please, just keep-“

“Say it again.” Eugene’s eyes were half lidded, nearly drowsy with lust, weighed down by a desperate need to feel Shelton’s hand move. Snafu’s eyes were wide and determined, but also waiting patiently for a response. He’d heard all the dirty talk in the book, every twist of Snafu and Shelton and unmentionable names he’d felt dirty after hearing himself called them, but no one had ever called him Merriell during a time like that. No one had ever made his name feel special. He wanted to hear it more. 

Sledge’s chest heaved with the effort of a deep breath and his eyes fluttered shut again. “Please.” He was fully prepared to beg if he needed to, as long as he could get Snafu to keep going. He might have done anything Shelton asked him to. “Please, please, Snaf-”

“No,” Eugene felt his heart sink, until Shelton looked like the one begging. A feeling of realization lit up in Sledge’s brain. 

“Merriell.” Shelton groaned when Sledge realized what he wanted, and he moved his hand in return, slowly again. “Merriell,” Eugene spoke in a whisper when repeating himself, taking note of the way Snafu’s grip tightened, wrist tilted up and back down. “Merriell- ah,” Sledge lost his words when Snafu’s free hand was then in his hair, the other accelerating and gripping him just tight enough to feel good. Eugene was holding onto Shelton’s shoulders to keep himself upright. An overwhelming twist in his gut that no one else had ever made him feel was building faster than he could handle.

Snafu’s breath was warm against his cheek, and then against his ear as he spoke softly. “Does it feel good, boo?” The soft, but deep drawl and the gentle fingers brushing along his scalp made him shiver. He felt teased, having to speak again when Shelton damn well knew he was in heaven and just wanted to keep his head up in the clouds. 

“Yeah- yes, Snaf, please, just- ah...shit,” Shelton laughed softly and watched Eugene’s cheeks go pink again. He was sure he could get used to seeing Sledge all worked up and at his limit. His hair was a mess, too, now, and Snafu had all sorts of images floating around in his head of other ways to get Eugene nice and disheveled. He wanted to call him a pretty boy, get his cheeks a tinge darker, but he could do that all another time. He was too focused on the repeated, “ah-,” and, “please,” and “Merriell,” coming from Eugene until a shaky breath and a loud, “yes!” cut off into a low groan. 

Eugene quickly let his weight fall back onto Shelton as he caught his breath, hands gripping Snafu’s shoulders as he worked through the first orgasm he’d ever had at the hands of anyone but himself. He wanted to pull himself together and apologize for making a mess, clean himself up, thank Shelton for making him feel so good, but as soon as he made an effort to turn from dead weight to somewhat responsive again- “Hey,” Snafu noticed him trying to rush and held him close to his chest with a sigh. “Take your time.” Eugene sighed and accepted a kiss on the head. 

They waited in calming silence as Eugene's breathing slowed to a comfortable, normal pace. "S'your turn now, Snaf." Sledge's voice was muffled against Shelton's skin, but perfectly audible. The smile on his face when he pushed himself up was tired, but completely at ease after Snafu's treatment. "You'll let me do somethin' for you, too, right?" Shelton's breath shuddered when Eugene's hands rested firm on his thighs, the level of confidence in his touch jarring after the touch of inexperienced hands just before. Snafu couldn't decide which he enjoyed more. 

Eugene backed up to get a better view of Shelton, of his lips parted in astonishment, his hair a little messed up, and his dick, straining up against his stomach and bouncing forward ever so slightly when he sat up more and leaned towards Sledge. Eugene knew he was staring, practically drooling over it, pretty little thing- desperate for any touch after being ignored. His face unconsciously sunk lower, nearer to his target, mouth still curious and watering until Shelton caught him by the chin, forcing him to look back up. Two of Snafu's fingers were perfectly placed to feel his pulse. A steady thrum beating against his throat and through Shelton's hand. 

Sledge looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, not quite able to make eye contact and looking guilty. Not quite embarrassed but full of a kind of shame that painted him pink and flustered. "Ain't nothin' wrong with wantin' to get me off." Snafu chimed in with a light laugh and a teasing edge to his voice, even if he hid breathy impatience behind every word. He was more than happy to accept something in return now that Eugene was taken care of, but he didn't want Sledge to push himself too hard. "I can see your mouth twitching, like you wanna use it." Eugene covered his face and tried to cool himself off. 

Red hot embarrassment was then in full swing, but he let his hands be pried off of his face without much resistance. "I've never done anything- just…nothin' like that, and I don't wanna disappoint-" Snafu felt Eugene's pulse rocketing up through his fingertips, and he finally caught his eyes and kept his attention. Shelton's thumb brushed over Eugene's lips, and they parted without question, and he sighed when Sledge dared to take the tip of his thumb into his mouth. Gene's face was back to red, his body language nervous, but his tongue rested on the underside of Snafu's thumb and slowly moved up and down the length of it as he took the whole finger into his mouth.

Snafu let out a breathy sigh when Sledge closed his eyes and sucked just a little, getting Shelton's thumb wet and warm and putting all sorts of ideas into both of their heads while his tongue swirled. "I promise you ain't gonna disappoint me." Merriell spoke softer than he had before, moving his finger in rhythm with Eugene's mouth ever so slightly. Arousal twitched through him when Sledge moved lower on his knees while keeping the finger in his mouth, eyes still closed as he changed his position. His mouth moving and sucking and staying put didn't seem to be making him nervous anymore. "Yeah, just like that, Cher, relax." 

When Snafu pulls his thumb away, he admires the spit dripping off of it with an ugly snort of a laugh before wiping it on the sheets next to him and running a hand through Eugene's hair. "You'll do just fine." Sledge slipped into perfect position to be eye level with Shelton's cock, legs apart, thighs falling flat to the mattress, and arms holding him up so that his mouth could reach. Perfectly between Shelton's legs with a hand in still in his hair to guide him along. 

He gave into the impulse and slid his tongue along Snafu to warm up to the taste, his heart thumping in his chest when Snafu moaned and grabbed his hair a little tighter. It still felt a little foreign, a little dirty to be using his mouth like that, but Shelton's frustrated grunt when Gene took the head into his mouth and laid his tongue wide and flat against it was enough to spark a fire in his chest. The farther he let Merriell slip into his mouth, the more overwhelmed little noises found his ears and urged him to continue. 

Eugene couldn't deny that he liked the feeling, that feeling of Snafu in his mouth, heavy against his tongue, warm and pleasant. Shelton wasn't anything big, what with his small frame and shorter than average height, but he was just the right size for Sledge to enjoy. The right size to fill up his mouth and press against his tongue and peak back into his throat just a bit when his jaw finally relaxed enough. The soft, hitched breathing, the tiny gasps and muffled moans that Eugene heard only made him want to keep going. Sledge let out a moan of his own when Shelton pulled on his hair just right, and a wonderful groan came from Snafu at the vibration it caused.

Even though he'd already gotten off, Eugene made no effort to stop his own hips from grinding into the mattress. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get himself back up, but judging by Snafu's eyes wandering, he liked that Sledge was trying. The pleasure was dull, but he was more focused on Shelton's hand pulling his hair and pushing his face down. Eugene took that as a request to move faster. His head fell into a comfortable haze when Merriell's hand touched his face, brushing a thumb against his lip. Eugene's hand grabbed onto Shelton's thigh for support and Snafu let out a soft grunt that broke into a high whiny sigh before falling down into a moan. Sledge wanted more of that.

He made sure to give Shelton's thigh a squeeze before swallowing around him. He felt accomplished when Snafu's head hit back against the headboard and his hips stuttered. "Jesus, Gene, keep that going." Sledge didn't mind the way Shelton moved slightly, the way he couldn't sit still because he was just itching to get off. He just gripped onto Snafu's leg and let his jaw slack and his tongue flat, moving in tune with Shelton until two hands were in his hair, pulling it and then pushing his mouth all the way down so that this nose rested on Snafu's stomach. The urgency of the movement letting Eugene know exactly what was about to happen. 

One more jerk of his hips and Snafu had lost himself completely, hands tight in Eugene's hair, mouth open and noisily showing Sledge his praises. A sound of relief and release forced its way out from the back of his throat as he came down Eugene's and finally loosened the tight grip his fingers had previously held. Eugene did have to make an effort not to gag at the initial feeling, but the sight of Snafu losing it truly made up for the price. Eyes clenched shut, muscles tensing, mouth wavering open and closed with sound. 

Eugene felt his hair sticking up and his jaw getting sore when he finally lifted himself back up and wiped his mouth off with no shame. The guilt only creeped back in when Snafu came back to himself enough to look Sledge in the eye. "And you swallow, too, what a man." Snafu chuckled, trying to flatten Eugene's hair gently. He sounded drained, completely exhausted, but he caught sight of Eugene half hard again and raised his eyebrows. "Need somethin' else, Cher?" Shelton knew it was barely getting to the afternoon, but he also knew they were both due for a nap. 

"No…" Sledge pushed aside any guilt or left over arousal to be dealt with after a long, post sex nap. Snafu smiled when Eugene pulled him back to lay down and then laid softly on top of his, head resting on his chest as he sighed loudly. "Good enough, too tired for any more of that shit." His eyes were already closed, and he wasn't going to open them for anyone. 

A light laugh came from above his head and a soft hand rubbed tiny circles into his back. "Mhm- gonna be hard as shit when you wake up, but we'll figure it out." Sledge laughed half heartedly into Snafu's shoulder before he felt himself drifting off, only focusing on the touch of Shelton's hand.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought hbbhbbfg... comments motivate me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh i hope this is a good lil starting thing i sincerly wanna write more of this


End file.
